


Inside me

by fewixhugofwaldawius



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri, Alpha Sylvain, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, FE3H Kinkmeme, M/M, Multi, Omega Felix, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, written by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24095332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fewixhugofwaldawius/pseuds/fewixhugofwaldawius
Summary: Felix's heat hits unexpectedly, and for the first time he doesn't refuse help from the alphas who arrive.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Inside me

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags. Fem language is used for Felix's genitals
> 
> Filling the prompt: My kingdom for alpha!Dimitri and alpha!Sylvain fucking omega!Felix’s lights out until he’s sobbing and begging for them to knot him. Gotta make heirs somehow, yeah? Who could be better than major crest Felix with his tight little pussy in heat? :^)
> 
> Can be DP, spitroast, whatever. Would LOVE blurry consent lines on all sides. Make that bitch cry for cum!

His heat had come on far too fast, faster than he could understand. Maybe it was the end of the war, the warming weather...it could be anything, really. At this point, it didn't matter.

It had taken him by surprise, but he knew the warning signs well enough to retreat to his room and wait for someone to arrive. Dimitri and Sylvain would come, he knew, attracted to his scent like nothing else. The thought made his heart race a little; in the past, he'd kept them at bay with sharp words and threats. Now, he didn't know if he could.

Maybe it took them longer than he'd expected to arrive, maybe it didn't. However long it was, it felt like forever. By the time Dimitri's head poked around the door, Felix's fingers were already coated in slick, buried in his cunt as he attempted to fill the aching gap within him. He didn't realise he hadn't locked the door.

Dimitri's mouth fell open. "Felix-" he said, cutting himself off when he breathed in. He must have smelt him, because his eyes blew wide and he took another step in.

Felix opened his mouth. To say what, he didn't know, but the only sounds that fell out were a desperate keen. Dimitri's scent filled his nose and he pushed his fingers inside himself further. It was torture, watching him just stand there.

When Dimitri moved to close the door, Sylvain appeared behind him. "Goddess, Felix," he said. "You're stinking up the whole corridor. Need someone to take care of you?"

Unable to stop himself, Felix nodded, and Sylvain joined Dimitri in the room. With the door and windows now closed, the heat was unbearable. The scent was intoxicating. As the pair of them crowded closer, Felix felt his limbs go slack, spreading his legs wider than he'd thought possible.

Dimitri leaned closer, pulling Felix off the bed effortlessly and into his lap. Immediately, his nose dropped to Felix's neck, drinking his scent in. Felix bared his neck, but Dimitri shook his head. "Later," he promised, holding Felix's shaking body close.

Now, Dimitri dipped lower, and Felix caught a glimpse of Sylvain undressing before his vision went white. Dimitri's tongue licked at his entrance, soaking up some of the warmth that threatened to consume Felix whole. Goddess, that was good, but he needed- he wanted- he whined again, making Dimitri pause. "What do you need, Felix?" he asked.

"I need your- I need you-" He needed Dimitri's knot inside him, he needed Sylvain to fill him up until he no longer felt so empty, so desperate. "Please. Please."

"I'm sorry, Felix," Dimitri said, withdrawing completely. As he did so, Sylvain came to sit on the bed, now naked, and Dimitri deposited Felix on his lap. "Soon."

Desperate, Felix rocked back onto Sylvain, trying to find enough purchase to lower himself onto the dick he knew was there. Instead, Sylvain brushed some of the hair that'd stuck to his neck away, pressing his lips gently to Felix's neck. Sylvain's fingers found Felix's pussy, and Felix felt tears leak down his face as Sylvain teased the hole open. Slowly, too slowly, he needed more. He squirmed on the spot, but Sylvain still didn't give him what he needed.

Dimitri returned, cock half hard already, and he pressed a kiss to Felix's stomach. "You want this?" he checked. Felix couldn't refuse. He couldn't, even if he wanted to, because he needed this. He needed Dimitri inside of him, consequences be damned.

With no refusal in sight, Dimitri lowered himself suddenly into Felix's hole. "Ah, Felix, you're so tight, so warm." Felix squirmed again, trying to get more of Dimitri's cock inside him. It hurt that there wasn't more, hurt more than it ever had before to be without an alpha during heat.

Dimitri's hands found Felix's ass, and with seemingly no effort he lifted him from Sylvain's lap. Felix felt his dick shift inside him and shuddered, and then- and then he felt Sylvain's fingers stretching at his asshole, preparing him for more.

The two of them slammed in completely at once and Felix saw stars. Where first he'd been so, so empty, now he was full. But not full in the right way, he needed more, he needed their cum buried deep inside him. He cried out. "Please, please, fuck me!" he called, tears leaking from his eyes as Sylvain and Dimitri both started thrusting into him at a slow pace.

The friction was good, but he was still too warm, still too empty, and when he could feel Dimitri getting close, feel his dick start to swell, the warmth was withdrawn. He sobbed, desperately grabbing at Dimitri's back to get him in closer. "Please," he begged. "I need you inside me. I need your knot. Your cum. Please."

Dimitri's eye clouded over and he slammed back into Felix's cunt, all warmth and heaviness as he finally came, his knot swelling and pumping cum straight into his belly. As he did so, Dimitri's hands found his stomach, stroking the warmth there. "You want me?" he whispered, voice raw. "You want my seed inside you?"

Tears streamed from Felix's eyes as he nodded, hopelessly overstimulated from the steady feeling of Sylvain fucking him from behind. All at once, Sylvain came too, sealing Felix firmly in place between them. He'd never felt more full with purpose in his life, held between two people he was made for from the moment he'd been born.

They stayed like that for a while. How long, Felix didn't know, but once the knots deflated enough for Sylvain and Dimitri to pull out, the low ache in his stomach returned. He whined, taking a tiny bit of satisfaction in how both their dicks twitched just a little at the sound.

"You want more, huh?" Sylvain asked, leaning in close to Felix's ear. "You wanna be a little omega cum slut for the both of us?" It didn't sound quite like the Sylvain he knew, his voice clouded with lust, and Felix nodded, his hands moving to touch himself again at even the thought of it. "Guess it's time to swap, Dimitri."

Dimitri nodded, and Felix felt their hands and arms all around him (warm hands, strong arms, making him feel so safe but needing so much more), shifting him so now Sylvain was in front. Dimitri went first again, lowering Felix directly onto his hard cock. Just as before, Felix wriggled, looking for more, needing more. His slick and the cum already in his ass made it easier, and he quickly settled into a comfortable position.

"How'd you keep us away for so long?" Sylvain murmured, using his fingers to open Felix up again. "And Goddess, how is your pussy so tight? That perfect little major Crest making you into the perfect omega, just made for fucking?" Felix groaned, bucking his hips towards Sylvain. He didn't know how he'd kept them away for so long. Could barely even remember the reasons he'd so desperately wanted to.

This time was even faster than before, somehow. Felix felt himself come apart underneath their dicks, their touch, and when Sylvain and Dimitri approached their climax in tandem neither of them pulled away as Dimitri had done before. Instead, they both leaned in closer, and left marks all over his neck, covering him with their scents.

"Please, your knot, your seed, I need you, so empty-" Felix's thoughts cut out as Sylvain came first, his cum mixing with Dimitri's inside him, filling him more than he'd ever thought possible. "Have me, take me, I-" Dimitri's climax hit, filling Felix with another knot.

Felix had never felt so full or complete in his life. As Dimitri curled around his back and Sylvain settled in front of him, he realised he was purring. His ass leaked cum and his stomach bulged. He could practically feel their seed taking route, finding purchase in his womb. The thought filled him with something he couldn't describe as anything other than contentment.

Until then, he'd barely realised how much he craved the feeling of being bred. Of being filled with something that wasn't his own until it became part of him. He was sticky, and sweaty, and by the Goddess this was going to have consequences. But with his alphas either side of him, Felix couldn't bring himself to do anything other than bask in the soft glow of being a perfect, contented omega for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Have never written nsfw before, hope this is okay. There's not enough omegaverse love in fe3h yet please get your horny on everyone


End file.
